marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Johann Shmidt (Clone) (Earth-616)
| Relatives = Johann Shmidt (genetic template, deceased) | Universe = | BaseOfOperations = School for Gifted Humans, Red Skull's Island | Gender = Male | Height = 6'1" | Weight = 195 lbs | Eyes = Blue | Hair = None | Hair2 = (originally brownCategory:Brown Hair) | UnusualSkinColour = Red | UnusualFeatures = His normal face looks like a red skull and he often wears masks that make his eyes appear red | Citizenship = German | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = Terrorist | Education = | Origin = Clone backup of the original Red Skull | PlaceOfBirth = Germany | Creators = Rick Remender; John Cassaday | First = Uncanny Avengers #1 | HistoryText = 's brain]] This Red Skull was a mental recording of the original from the end of World War Two which was brought back in a clone body by Arnim Zola. Seeing how mutants nearly destroyed the world convinced him that they were the threat and he formed a group of S-Men to combat them. He also stole the brain of Professor X in order to gain his telepathic powers. | Powers = With his brain fused with a part of Professor X's, the Red Skull gained the following psychic abilities: Telepathy: Able to read minds and project his own thoughts into the minds of others within a radius of 250 miles (on Earth). *''Telepathic Illusion:'' ability to create realistic telepathic illusions and cause people to experience events which are not actually occurring. *''Telepathic Cloak:'' can mask his presence from being detected by others. His abilities can at times go undetected or be counteracted by other more powerful telepaths depending on their level of skill in using their own psi abilities. He can extend these defenses to others around him as well. *''Psi Link:'' ability to develop a mental link with any person which remains as a connection to that individual. *''Telepathic Camouflage:'' ability to mask himself, and other peoples' presence from those around him. Can telepathically disguise himself, making his appearance to those around him quite different (changing the appearance of clothing, as well as more involved disguising). *''Mind Blast:'' ability to place large amounts of information in another's mind. *''Mind Control:'' ability to control the minds of others upon mere concentration. This power can allow him to completely shut down several people's minds, making it appear as if time has stopped. *''Mind Possession:'' ability to possess the mind of another, and use that being's body as his own. *''Mind Alteration:'' ability to alter the minds of others by force of will. *''Mental Amnesia:'' ability to cause loss of particular memories and amnesia in another person or even in a group of people. *''Psionic Shield:'' ability to erect a psychic shield for protection of himself and of other minds. *''Psionic Blasts:'' can project psionic force bolts which have no physical effects but which can affect a victim's mind so as to cause the victim pain or unconsciousness and can even kill an adversary. *''Astral Projection:'' ability to Astral Travel and communicate with others astrally through his own will, or through contact with the thoughts and memories of others. In the astral realm, he can use his powers to create "ectoplasmic" objects. He cannot engage in long range astral projection on the earthly plane. *''Mental Detection:'' can sense the presence of another superhuman mutant within a small but as yet undefined radius of himself by perceiving the distinctive mental radiations emitted by such a being. *''Mind Transferal:'' able to transfer both his mind and powers into other host bodies if his own physical body could be somehow killed. *''Absorb Information:'' ability to quickly process and store information, by mental transference. | Abilities = Strategic Genius:' The Red Skull is a master of political, military, and subversive strategy, as well as a brilliant planner and organizer. Hand to Hand Combat: The original Red Skull was a fine hand to hand combatant, although not to the level of Captain America. He was also a brilliant fencer and skilled marksman, it is assumed that this clone carries these traits. | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = | Trivia = | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = }} Category:Clones created by Arnim Zola Category:Mutants cloned/created after M-Day Category:National Socialist German Workers Party members Category:S-Men members